When You're Gone
by vonniebeth
Summary: It's the one-year anniversary since Diana left, and everyone has reactions. Songfic to When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne written out of boredom. Please read and review.


**alright, so this is one of many songfic things that I've been writing. I have a few others that I'll post soon. I'm doing Jar of Hearts (Diana/Gabe as mother/dead son), In My Love (HenNat), Unstoppable (undecided if it's HenNat or Dan/Di)… there are more, but I'm tired. I didn't repeat lines in this, just like with Need You Now. Please review**

_I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd need you there when I cry. And the days feel like years when I'm alone. And the bed where you lie is made up on your side._

Dan was lying on his bed, thinking. It was the one year anniversary that Diana left him, but it seemed like a century. He was on his own now too. Since Dan began to see Gabe, Natalie decided that she never mattered and ran off to live with Henry. Even though Dan could see Gabe, it didn't replace the fact that he was dead. The house just seemed… empty to him. Dan closed his eyes, holding back tears. "How could this have happened to me?" was all Dan could mutter.

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Diana went to the kitchen of her parents' house, perfectly aware of the date. She was beginning to wonder if leaving Dan was completely worth it. She missed seeing him every day. She actually began to wonder if he missed her too… "Good morning, Di," Diana's dad said.

"Morning, Dan," Diana muttered.

"Pardon me?"

Diana closed her eyes. "I meant to say Dad. Sorry." Diana felt horrible. She knew that she made a huge mistake.

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it o.k. I miss you._

"Here it is," Natalie said as she crossed off dates on her calendar. "It's been one year since Mom left."

"That bothers you?" Henry asked, looking a bit surprised.

"Maybe a little. I mean, she was my mom…" Natalie sighed. "My mom who never gave a fuck about me. I don't know why it bothers me."

Henry put his arm around Natalie. "Nat, it's okay to be sad and miss your mom. I'd miss her too, even if she neglected me the way she neglected you."

Natalie turned away from him. "Henry, that's not helping!" Her eyes began to tear up. "I'll admit it: I miss Mom, alright? I miss the way she would set up 4 places at the dinner table, insisting that Gabe was going to eat dinner with us. I miss how she would sing in the shower. I miss seeing her at the breakfast table, reading random people's obituaries. All I wanna know is if she misses me too!" Natalie cried.

Henry hugged Natalie, letting her face fall into his shoulder. "I'm sorry," was all he could think of to say.

_I've never felt this way before. Everything that I do reminds me of you. And the clothes you left that lie on the floor and they smell just like you. I love the things that you do._

Dan eventually got himself out of bed and dragged himself into the kitchen. He looked through the refrigerator and spotted the remnants of the birthday cake Natalie made for him. That's when he flashed back to the day when Diana brought out a birthday cake for Gabe. Dan admitted to himself that he was beginning to miss those days. Behind the birthday cake was Diana's old grilled cheese sandwich that she must have forgotten about before leaving. Dan knew that the proper thing was to throw it out, since it was moldy, but it reminded him so much of Diana, that he just sighed and left it there.

_We were made for each other, out here forever. I know we were, yeah._

Diana felt lonely and sad. The whole day had been a disaster for her. She couldn't do anything without thinking about Dan or Natalie. She never expected to regret her decision to leave on the one-year anniversary. To get her mind off of it, she went through her old scrapbook.

Big mistake. She saw the pictures of her and Dan on their wedding, and them with baby Gabe. The reason they got married was because of Gabe. It was almost as if he was the sign they needed to be together, and Natalie had kept them together after Gabe died… "What have I done?" Diana wondered as she forced back tears.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul. I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah!_

That evening, Natalie and Henry went to Dan's house to make sure he was alright. As soon as Dan opened the door, he wasn't sure what to say. When he saw Natalie with Henry, all he could picture was Diana with another man. "Uh, come in," Dan forced out of his mouth.

"Dad, honestly. How are you?" Natalie wanted to know.

Dan sighed. "I'm awful. You know very well what today is and I haven't been able to focus on anything. She's the only woman I've ever loved…" Natalie frowned. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess. Dad, just think. You made it a whole year, if you can do that, then you can do more."

"Nat, that doesn't take the pain of missing your mother away."

"I know. But I miss her too, Dad. We just need to accept that…" There was a knock on the door. "You'll get it."

Dan rolled his eyes and opened the door. He gasped. "Di…"

Diana threw her arms around Dan. "I'm sorry!" she said. "I miss you!"

"I miss you too… what are you doing here?"

"Dan, all day, I've been thinking about you and Nat and how you guys have been there for me and kept us together. You did everything for me. I just wanna say that I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Di. It's nice that you stopped by. Natalie's here too…"

"She is?" Diana looked over Dan's shoulder and saw Natalie. "Hi, Nat! I've missed you!"

Natalie looked at Diana and sighed. "I missed you too…" Natalie kept her happiness inside that her mother had missed her, despite how she was neglected.


End file.
